The long range goal of this project is to develop a multiple modality assistive listening device which helps hearing impaired individuals understand speech in high ambient noise. Two important issues are: that the system be compatible with all existing ALD types (FM, IR and Induction); and that a hand-held highly directional microphone array be included. The system has two main modules: A head set with a three-mode receiver (IR, FM AND "T" coil) for users without a hearing aid; and a pen shaped unit with a highly directional microphone array and appropriate supporting circuits for use with either the headset or with a hearing aid containing a "T" coil. The microphone would be stored in a pocket similarly to a pen when not used, and hand held and aimed at the signal source when required. The method od coupling form the pen to the ear would be inductive to a "T" coil for a hearing aid user and either inductive or FM to the integral FM receiver for the non- hearing aid user. In spite of many years of research, hearing aids perform poorly in noise. Also, many members of our aging population suffer from hearing limitations under noisy conditions, even if they are not hearing aid users. It is believed this above device is responsible to the needs of both these populations in that it would provide an effective method for improving hearing in noise and provide compatibility with the three modes of ALD transmission currently in use.